


I've Never Been in Love with Anyone Before

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [53]
Category: Princeless, Raven the Pirate Princess
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Canon demisexual character, Demiromantic, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Quinn Ko is demi, and for the first time she knows what that means.





	I've Never Been in Love with Anyone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Up to Book 6.

Quinn Ko has never liked anyone. The other kids used make fun of her for that, for not being like everyone else. Sometimes she wondered if she should lie, make up a crush. But has always been a fan of brutal honesty, and she refuses to pretend she feels something she doesn't. After a while, she managed to get to the point where it didn't bother her. She doesn't care whether people liked her, as long as they respect her. 

She thought she might have found that in Raven Xingtao's crew. But then Desideria found that love poem about her, and she hated it. She doesn't want anyone to have a crush on her, she doesn't want to deal with feeling she can't respond to. (Except… if it is… but it's *not *) Especially on a ship like this. 

But then she finds out who wrote those words. It was Zoe. Sweet little Zoe. There's been something about her since they met, and over the time they've spend together, for the first time Quinn has felt… something. But Quinn doesn't really feel like that, and there was no way Zoe would feel like that for her, so it was no use dwelling on that. But when she thinks of those words coming out of Zoe's mouth, they suddenly make sense. 

It's weird, and more than a little distressing, but Quinn decides to go for it. She kisses Zoe, and it's surprisingly nice. With Zoe, it feels right. 

She never thought she was the relationship type. She didn't like people, and people didn't like her. She was fine with that. None of the trappings of romance or other things really interested her. But then came Zoe, and suddenly it all made sense. She wants to spend all her free time with Zoe, kiss her, listen to her talk about anything and everything. 

Quinn even finds it adorable how much Zoe worries about her. As she is about to go attack the Golden Rock, wearing a ridiculous dress with nail polish and no boots, she tells Zoe she loves her, and she thought it would be difficult or weird, but it feels just natural. She's never been in love before, and she can't see herself feelings like this about anyone else besides Zoe, but it doesn't matter. Zoe loves her too. She's happy, and she'll take Zoe out on an awesome date for steaks after this is over. 

They will probably run into some other issues in the future, and there are still differences between them, but Quinn is sure they will deal with them, and make this work. Because Quinn finally understands the point of it all, for the first time.


End file.
